


Can't Forget What You Never Knew (Book 1)

by FriedaTheWeirdo



Series: Scared to be Lonely [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Athazagoraphobia, Depression, Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Harry is stupid as always, Magic, Mild Swearing, Movie-based sorry, Nyctophobia, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pencils not quils please, Playlist will be created, Plot Twists, Umbridge more like Umbitch, cuteness, gets a little steamy, intelligent oc, sorry - Freeform, tears may be shed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedaTheWeirdo/pseuds/FriedaTheWeirdo
Summary: Athazagoraphobia: The fear of being left behind, forgotten, replaced, or ignored and doing such to other people.Sahira was scared of being forgotten, her solution is to never be known. After all, you can't forget something you never knew.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Scared to be Lonely [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759561
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Is the only reason you're holding me tonight

'Cause we're scared to be Lonely?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sahira was scared of being forgotten, left behind, replaced, and ignored. She didn't deal with it well, she never did even when she was a kid. She finds her solution just before she got her unsuspected letter to Hogwarts, just don't be remembered in the first place. 

Harry was the chosen one, the boy who lived. He seemed to have it all in the wizarding world. But he never expected the quiet girl in Slytherin to be what he remembered most. 


	2. The Quiet Girl in Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has arrived at Hogwarts with Ron and during his first breakfast of the year, he sees someone new. He decides to ask Hermione and she explains who the quiet girl in Slytherin is.

The year had just begun and it was the first breakfast of the year. Harry went down to the great hall with Ron and Hermione, not thinking of much but the situation of how he got there. They were going to get repercussions for that. He was walking and someone shoved past his friends and himself and he looked up to see who pushed past him. He only saw the back of a head of long, wavy, black hair. He only shrugged it off, pushing it to the back of his mind. They were probably just in a rush. 

He sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to eat his breakfast, speaking with Ron and Hermione during breakfast. The same black hair was then spotted by Harry at the Slytherin table, and the face of a girl, obviously younger than himself, maybe in Ginny's year. The girl had a light skin tone that allowed him to see the freckles that dotted her cheeks from his table. Crystal blue eyes were going over the pages of a book with a deep red cover, and a very thick book by the looks of it. She was alone as well, sitting far away from the rest of the Slytherins, and they seemed to not notice her and she looked content. Harry then tapped Hermione's shoulder to ask who the girl was. 

"Hermione," he said, gaining the attention of the bushy-haired girl. 

"Yes?" she asked looking up from her breakfast. 

"Who is that? The girl sitting alone in Slytherin?" he asked while pointing at the girl. 

"I don't know, they never said her last name in the sorting ceremony, all I know is that she covered her face. I think she might've been trying to not be noticed, seeing as I've only seen her with her head down," Hermione said. 

"But her name, what's her name?" he asked. 

"I don't know, Professor Magonegal said her name quietly, almost like people weren't supposed to hear it," she said. "If that was the case, better to not dig into it," Hermione said and went back to eating and conversing with Ron every once in a while. Harry gave up on asking Hermione and turned to Ginny, who sat not too far away. 

"Ginny, do you know who that girl is, the black-haired one in Slytherin?" he asked the ginger girl and she only looked at who he was pointing and gave him a look of confusion. 

"You don't know? She is known by very few first-years, only the ones close enough to hear her name during the sorting. I've never seen her face, she covered it with her hair during the sorting and feast," Ginny said. She leaning in a little closer so she could whisper to Harry. "They never said her last name, I have a theory that she might have a big meaning to you or something like that since you're a big deal," Ginny said, explaining her theory. 

"Thank you," he said and went back to eating and thinking about the girl. His first class that day was herbology, great. The mandrakes were annoying as hell and it confirmed that she was indeed younger than him. She didn't show in the class which he shared with the Slytherins. Defense against the dark arts the next day was also a bust, the professor was a buffoon. He was never engaged in anything though, he was always thinking of the Slytherin girl. He saw her again during lunch but she remained isolated from the other Slytherins. None of them tried to speak with her, and she never tried to speak to them. It was almost like she didn't want anyone to know she existed. 

Sahira was alone most of the time, she loved to read though. She was oftentimes reading a muggle novel or some other book she found in the library. Her choice book was any kind of fiction, any kind of muggle fiction as well, it brought her to places she couldn't imagine. She never spoke, she never replied. Teachers never called on her, she never rose her hand. She was always silent. 

The reason she was so quiet was that she never wanted people to know who she was. Her greatest fear was being forgotten, but she couldn't be forgotten if she was never remembered. She didn't notice anyone looking at her, but she attracted the view of the boy who lived immediately. She hadn't known he would see her at all. But she always found the fact that they never said her last name odd, why couldn't they say Lost? Her last name was Lost because she was an orphan, she never knew her parents. The only clue she had was the note left with her when she showed up on the doorstep of the orphanage. 

It only had her name, birthday, and a message saying to take care of her. 

Harry only knew her as the quiet girl in Slytherin. And he was going to find out her name that year. He asked the teachers, but only one knew her name. Professor Magonegal. 

"Professor Magonegal, can I ask you something?" he asked after class one day. 

"Yes Mr. Potter?" she said looking at him through her glasses. 

"I would like to ask you if you knew the name of a student in another year," he said. 

"Who?" she asked. 

"She is a Slytherin, long wavy black hair and blue eyes, freckles as well," he said, describing her. 

"What year?" the professor asked, even though she knew only one student with that appearance. 

"First," he said and Professor Magonegal nodded. 

"Sahira, she is shy, the biggest thing is that she is scared of knowing people, or rather people knowing her. She is so shy, poor girl. Her last name is even more sad, Lost, like stray since she is an orphan. How she lived without a soul remembering her outside of the orphanage owner is beyond me, but she found a solution to her fear. She's scared of being forgotten, so whatever you do, don't forget her. Sahira Lost is her name, and do not utter it to anyone," the professor said. 

"One last thing, is she scared of people knowing her in secret?" he asked.

"She just doesn't want to be forgotten, so no. Never forget her, that is all I ask, all the teachers want that as well," the professor said and Harry left. How can he get in contact with her without her knowing who is contacting her and without everyone else noticing? His answer to that question came when a piece of paper was on his desk in DADA. A small piece of paper was on his desk. He picked up the note gently when he first saw it. He almost went to the buffoon of a teacher but decided against it when he saw the name on the piece of paper. 

It was a detailed description of how to use hand magic, a skill no wizard or witch possesses. He saw that it was written in flowing and beautiful handwriting. He read through it during class instead of listening to Lockheart brag about his accomplishments. It was always describing ice like it was how to create ice out of the water from a glass. It was simple enough. No incantation, just think of something personal related to ice. 

But then he realized, this is how he could contact her. He took his quill and began to write a message onto the piece of paper. 

"Hello, I think this is yours. I just wanted to say, you must be skilled for being able to do hand magic."

He was satisfied with the message and put it under the inkpot in a way it was just barely noticeable. He left class and eagerly awaited the next time he would speak with the Slytherin girl. 

His hopes were fulfilled, a new piece of paper was on his desk that had a simple note written on it. 

"Thank you! I can give you more if you'd like. Fire can be conducted from just air. Think of a personal memory with fire and let it come to life in your hand."

He smiled at the note and wrote a message back, hiding it under the inkpot again. He kept messaging her, knowing her name but she never knew his. 

Sahira was happy with her "pen-pal". Someone she could talk to, even though it was never in person. Plus, it made Lockheart's classes not as boring. She was always putting instructions on how to do hand magic in them, but her "pen-pal" always said that they could never do it. She never understood why couldn't every wizard do it if they tried? 

She was wrong, and we'll leave it at that. 


End file.
